the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 Jan 2018
00:01:09 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:02:41 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:06:03 JOIN Apple lover 543 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:06:08 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 00:06:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, Belle and Q. 00:06:23 CHAT Apple lover 543: Hi Q 00:06:26 CHAT Apple lover 543: Hello 00:07:07 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Welcome Belle. 00:07:11 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: /me rings bell 00:07:15 CHAT Apple lover 543: Hello 00:07:20 CHAT Qstlijku: o/ 00:07:32 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Belle, Falco, Q! O/ 00:08:18 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 00:08:22 CHAT Apple lover 543: Hello 00:08:34 CHAT Qstlijku: 6:06 CHAT 20nty CHAT Q. o/ 00:08:40 CHAT Qstlijku: Do you know who that is? 00:08:44 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:08:59 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:09:42 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:09:47 CHAT Qstlijku: Anyone? 00:09:54 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:10:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I don't know who it is. 00:11:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Jr Mime CHAT !reload CHAT good boi CHAT !reload CHAT actually bad boi 00:11:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Jr Mime CHAT !reload CHAT s m h am I on blocklist CHAT 6:10 CHAT Dorumin CHAT when your bot doesn't provide feedback for your actions :^) CHAT 6:10 CHAT Jr Mime CHAT !reload CHAT wat in tarnation 00:11:32 CHAT Qstlijku: (facepalm) 00:11:36 CHAT Qstlijku: http://mafiagame.wikia.com/wiki/Playboy_Magazines_(Mafia_II)?diff=prev&oldid=161883 00:12:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 00:13:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I assume !reload makes it refresh chat, can't he simply make it refresh manually? 00:13:34 CHAT Qstlijku: idk 00:13:37 QUIT Apple lover 543 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:13:39 CHAT Qstlijku: Maybe he's testing out the command 00:13:43 JOIN Apple lover 543 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:13:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Maybe. 00:16:03 QUIT Apple lover 543 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:17:05 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 00:17:30 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I think my bot tried to kick you lol 00:17:44 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It kicks for spam if it is a mod. 00:17:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me shakes fist at Brickle. 00:17:57 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 00:18:46 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: He's just doing his job. 00:19:15 QUIT C.Syde65 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:19:31 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:20:20 CHAT C.Syde65: Mario, did my last PM that I posted just now get through? 00:20:27 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:20:31 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 00:20:35 CHAT Qstlijku: Now 00:20:41 CHAT Qstlijku: Let's discuss: 00:20:45 CHAT Qstlijku: Net Neutrality 00:21:04 CHAT Qstlijku: I saw this blog earlier: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Hazerino/More_on_the_NN_Repeal 00:21:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good topic. 00:21:17 CHAT Qstlijku: Anyone else know anything more about it? 00:21:25 CHAT Qstlijku: Like has it started affecting people yet? 00:21:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It takes affect in February. 00:21:53 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 00:21:56 CHAT Qstlijku: I thought it was January? 00:22:32 CHAT C.Syde65: Mario, did my PM get through now? 00:23:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !google Net Neutrality senate vote 00:23:15 CBOT BrickleBot: https://www.google.com/#q=Net%20Neutrality%20senate%20vote&safe=strict 00:24:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Even if it does pass the senate, it probably won't pass the tightly controlled Republican House and even if manages to pass the house, Trump can veto the bill. 00:25:03 CHAT Chase McFly: Ah, "Trump can veto the bill." 00:25:29 CHAT Chase McFly: Does he even want to veto bills? 00:25:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That's not a good thing, lol. 00:26:05 CHAT Chase McFly: Lol. 00:26:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm talking about he can veto the senate bill that is trying to block the repeal of NN. 00:26:20 CHAT Chase McFly: I mean, 00:26:55 CHAT Qstlijku: Can't the veto be overridden with enough majority though? 00:27:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It can. 00:28:07 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:35:11 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:36:56 CHAT Chase McFly: Test? 00:37:59 CHAT Qstlijku: Pass 00:39:57 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:40:11 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:41:12 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:44:24 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:55:26 CHAT Chase McFly: Poor chat 00:56:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Indeed. 00:58:21 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:00:37 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:01:01 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Mess and Falco! o/ 01:01:24 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey Syde (Robin) 01:07:34 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:11:15 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:11:55 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 01:17:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Arch Wizard Megumin. 01:17:45 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:19:51 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: (wave) 01:23:31 CHAT Qstlijku: ūšïñg ßpēçìäł čhârâćtērś 01:23:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 01:23:45 CHAT Qstlijku: lol 01:24:12 CHAT C.Syde65: You got those from Microsoft Word, right? Or somewhere that has foreign characters etc. listed. 01:29:13 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 01:29:26 CHAT Chase McFly: (hi) 01:29:30 CHAT Chase McFly: XD 01:31:48 CHAT Qstlijku: It's from my computer 01:31:51 CHAT Qstlijku: I'm on a Mac 01:32:00 CHAT Qstlijku: If I hold down a key I can push a number to get them 01:32:05 CHAT Qstlijku: Same on my iPhone 01:32:57 CHAT Qstlijku: and I have to do that a lot on my phone ever since an update from two months ago that automatically makes the wrong apostrophe 01:33:08 CHAT Qstlijku: But oddly if I hold down the key it corrects without having to reselect 01:35:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 01:35:54 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:36:07 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:36:10 CHAT Chase McFly: Wrong apostrophe? 01:36:32 CHAT Qstlijku: Instead of ' 01:36:36 CHAT Qstlijku: It's the curved one 01:36:45 CHAT Qstlijku: I'll show you when I'm on my phone later 01:36:51 CHAT Qstlijku: And I gotta go soon 01:38:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh 01:44:00 CHAT Chase McFly: Bye, Q. 01:44:14 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:46:58 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !tell Max-champ SORRY I was lagging and busy sorry we couldn't talk earlier 01:46:58 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Max-champ that next time we meet. 01:47:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How many times are you going to ignore him? CHAT Lmao. 01:48:03 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i didn't mean to!! 01:48:58 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !tell Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory Messenger bird is my alt i have about 20 accounts with Messenger in it tho i think i disabled a lot of them i cant remember 01:48:58 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory that next time we meet. 01:49:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why do you have 20? CHAT Better yet, why do you tell everyone you have 20? 01:50:13 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: it was a long time ago i made them 01:50:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tragic. 01:50:34 CHAT Chase McFly: I think it was too make the longest names possible on wikia 01:50:35 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and i made them for pranks and backup accounts and when i thought of a good name i was dumb lol 01:50:52 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: well 01:50:59 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i do have one with all 50 characters 01:52:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad! 01:52:31 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000099 has this been a week? 01:52:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tomorrow you shall be promoted. 01:53:09 CHAT Chase McFly: Sad-JK. 01:53:21 CHAT Chase McFly: Vunderbar, as they say in German. 01:53:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Or since everyone that is going to vote has already voted, I'll just do it now. 01:53:56 CHAT Chase McFly: Lol 01:54:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Because it's not like more people are going to vote between now and tomorrow morning. 01:54:31 CHAT C.Syde65: You serious? 01:54:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Today is the seventh day. 01:54:53 CHAT C.Syde65: Well, yeah. 01:57:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Copy this into your chat.ss, Messenger of Heaven. 01:59:11 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: oki 02:00:49 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:00:51 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:01:02 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:01:16 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:01:30 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:03:26 CHAT Chase McFly: Korra forgot the C, sad. 02:03:32 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:04:21 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:07:08 CHAT C.Syde65: Korra, did my PM come through? 02:08:03 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:08:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes. 02:08:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Can't reply to it though as chat says you're not here. 02:09:14 CHAT C.Syde65: How about now? 02:09:40 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:09:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It shows you're here now. 02:09:52 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:09:55 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 02:09:56 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 02:10:00 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 1 leaves, and 6 messages logged. 02:10:03 CHAT Qstlijku: Check the staff DM 02:10:08 CHAT Qstlijku: I’m about to post some pics 02:10:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay. 02:10:59 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh yeah 02:11:07 CHAT Qstlijku: This is the default apostrophe on my phone 02:11:26 CHAT Qstlijku: big it’s 02:11:33 CHAT Qstlijku: Big Test 02:11:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 02:11:36 CHAT Qstlijku: wtf 02:11:42 CHAT Qstlijku: bold Test 02:11:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: bigTest. 02:11:51 CHAT Qstlijku: b Test 02:12:03 CHAT Qstlijku: b It’s 02:12:12 CHAT Qstlijku: ’word’ 02:12:18 CHAT C.Syde65: big WooHoo! 02:12:24 CHAT Qstlijku: ”quotes” 02:12:31 CHAT Qstlijku: The standard ones 02:12:31 CHAT Chase McFly: That made me think of The Sims, Syde. 02:12:35 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. 02:12:39 CHAT C.Syde65: I can see why. 02:12:42 CHAT Qstlijku: b It's 02:12:51 CHAT Chase McFly: A game I don't want to play anymore because everyone keeps dying. 02:12:55 CHAT Qstlijku: "quotes" 02:12:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Take off the W and it like what West says. 02:13:06 CHAT Qstlijku: ? 02:13:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "Woohoo" 02:13:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "oo hoo 02:13:21 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh -> Syde 02:13:40 CHAT Qstlijku: you know what -> means? 02:13:53 CHAT Qstlijku: I kinda just made it up today lol 02:13:55 CHAT C.Syde65: No? 02:13:58 CHAT C.Syde65: I don't. 02:14:05 CHAT C.Syde65: Nose? 02:14:07 CHAT Qstlijku: I’m using it to mean referring to 02:14:13 CHAT Qstlijku: Like “per” 02:14:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I figured that. 02:14:16 CHAT Qstlijku: per Syde 02:14:18 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh, right. 02:14:25 CHAT Qstlijku: Just like ^ points to something 02:14:29 CHAT C.Syde65: Not sure I would have got that. 02:14:36 CHAT C.Syde65: I might have done sooner or later. 02:14:38 CHAT Qstlijku: This won’t be the last time you hear that 02:27:09 CHAT Qstlijku: I’m using it to mean referring to 02:27:09 CHAT Qstlijku: Like “per” 02:27:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I figured that. 02:27:10 CHAT Qstlijku: per Syde 02:27:10 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh, right. 02:27:10 CHAT Qstlijku: Just like ^ points to something 02:27:10 CHAT C.Syde65: Not sure I would have got that. 02:27:10 CHAT C.Syde65: I might have done sooner or later. 02:27:10 CHAT Qstlijku: This won’t be the last time you hear that 02:27:10 CHAT Chase McFly: Sad, (falco) left. 02:27:12 CBOT Syde BOT: Syde BOT v2.0 is online! 02:27:20 CHAT Chase McFly: Hyde Bot! 02:27:21 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 02:36:20 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah 02:36:20 CHAT Qstlijku: Lag is bad now 02:36:20 CHAT C.Syde65: Wonder where Mario is. 02:36:20 CHAT C.Syde65: Since only BrickleBot's logs are connected to Discord. 02:36:20 CHAT Qstlijku: I thought it’s Mario’s logs 02:36:20 CHAT Qstlijku: When did he leave? 02:36:21 CHAT C.Syde65: Not too long ago. 02:36:21 CHAT C.Syde65: I was hoping BrickleBot would come back. 02:36:21 CHAT C.Syde65: Come on, announce your arrival. 02:36:21 CHAT C.Syde65: +on 02:36:21 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 02:36:25 KICK SlendyBot has been kicked by C.Syde65. 02:36:29 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 02:36:30 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 02:36:31 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 1 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 11 messages logged. 02:36:34 CHAT C.Syde65: R.I.P. 02:37:01 CHAT C.Syde65: TFW a bot comes on just shortly after another bot does. 02:37:10 CHAT C.Syde65: :| 02:37:29 CHAT Chase McFly: That wasn't an appropriate tiem to say that, Syde. 02:37:43 CHAT C.Syde65: Huh? 02:37:49 CHAT Chase McFly: Nevermind. 02:38:57 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh wait, I'd already gotten BrickleBot to log. I don't need to manually command them to do it again. 02:39:22 CHAT C.Syde65: (Although I am aware the bot will auto log anyway) 02:40:03 CHAT Qstlijku: So ironic how Randomacts123 supposedly read the chat guidelines and then started breaking them 02:40:15 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. 02:40:31 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:40:40 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Falco! o/ 02:40:50 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Thanks (Robin) 02:42:12 CHAT Qstlijku: What time is it for you Falco? 02:42:46 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh nvm 02:43:08 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:43:15 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: It is 9:43 pm, I have no school tomorrow 02:43:22 CBAN Chase McFly has been banned by TheKorraFanatic . 02:43:22 CBOT BrickleBot: Chase McFly has been banned by TheKorraFanatic for 2 hours: Long history of mini-modding and imposing false rules when he's not a moderator ( ). 02:43:24 CHAT South Ferry: Good afternoon folks I am from B.P.E.T.M.C.W 02:43:48 CHAT South Ferry: I see A.D.S.S.G.L.F.H.O is bureaucrat 02:44:11 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 02:45:04 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: what 02:45:06 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: the hell 02:45:08 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: does 02:45:16 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: A.D.S.S.G.L.F.H.O 02:45:18 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: mean 02:45:22 CHAT South Ferry: It's obvious. 02:45:25 CHAT C.Syde65: I was just wondering myself. 02:45:32 CHAT South Ferry: Much like T.G.P.O.C is obvious. 02:45:41 CHAT C.Syde65: But it's not. 02:45:44 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: what does that mean 02:46:25 JOIN ILove2Singa has joined Team Demon Light. 02:46:31 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: South, translate it 02:47:11 CHAT South Ferry: It's common sense, everybody knows what it means. 02:47:16 CHAT South Ferry: I know it, you know it. 02:47:18 CHAT South Ferry: Mess knows it. 02:48:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Just like F.F.W.F.A is obvious. 02:48:40 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah. 02:48:41 CHAT C.Syde65: I wish Mario would come back since I wanted to ask him a specific question regarding the recent edit he made to the chat bot script. I know that what he did was a fix, though there was something else that I have yet to ask and get an answer. 02:48:44 QUIT ILove2Singa has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:48:45 CHAT South Ferry: True. 02:49:05 CHAT South Ferry: Me too, I just have an itch that I just want to relive and ask mario. 02:49:18 CHAT South Ferry: But I just can't quite seem to get the chance. 02:50:33 JOIN GTAFan86 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:50:47 CHAT Qstlijku: Bashshar Er-Rahman CHAT Reformed Calvanistic Protestant Congregational Christian CHAT 5 big words CHAT 8:50 CHAT Jr Mime CHAT 2 words from me CHAT No Religions CHAT in here plz ty 02:50:56 CHAT Qstlijku: Hey GTa 02:50:59 CHAT Qstlijku: *GTA 02:51:02 CHAT GTAFan86: Hey 02:51:06 CHAT Qstlijku: Don’t usually see you on at this hour 02:51:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I've never seen you on this late before. 02:51:20 CHAT GTAFan86: 5:51 AM lol 02:51:28 CHAT Qstlijku: Or did you just wake up? 02:51:32 JOIN Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined Team Demon Light. 02:51:33 CHAT GTAFan86: Yea 02:51:40 CHAT Qstlijku: Ah ok 02:51:41 CHAT Qstlijku: brb 02:51:44 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Hi. 02:51:47 CHAT Qstlijku: It’s 8:51 PM for me 02:51:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi. 02:51:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Same. 02:52:25 CHAT Qstlijku: Anyway brb 02:52:46 CHAT GTAFan86: hey Jack 02:53:09 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Jack! o/ 02:55:54 CHAT GTAFan86: Going to bed again 02:56:00 CHAT GTAFan86: Take care o/ 02:56:08 CHAT C.Syde65: Night! o/ 02:56:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 02:56:42 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:57:18 QUIT GTAFan86 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:58:39 CHAT Qstlijku: 8:53 CHAT Tealstar CHAT Who wants to join my religion? Is a question CHAT also if RCPCC is bad what about Javier jose jimenez gonzalez aka san francisco 02:59:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I saw. 02:59:06 CHAT C.Syde65: Ya waa waa waa? :P 02:59:10 CHAT Qstlijku: Who is that? 02:59:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Was anything said to Doru after he said "Bastard"? CHAT I lagged. 03:00:36 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Chase was banned? 03:00:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yep. 03:01:41 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Why? 03:02:10 CHAT C.Syde65: You might want to check the ban summary. 03:02:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: After he made a comment to Syde saying it wasn't appropriate for him to say "rip", we decided to ban him for a long history of mini-modding and enforcing false rules. 03:02:50 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I see. 03:03:28 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:04:14 CHAT Qstlijku: I don’t think so 03:04:19 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:04:21 CHAT Qstlijku: @Korra 03:04:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 03:04:34 CHAT Qstlijku: I’m thinking of contacting Staff about that 03:04:41 CHAT Qstlijku: It’s just been going on for too long 03:04:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Agreed. 03:04:50 CHAT Qstlijku: And it seems like the mods are ignoring it on purpose 03:05:02 CHAT Qstlijku: (therp) 03:05:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Their friends literally do whatever. 03:05:05 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 03:05:06 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: F 03:05:06 CBOT BrickleBot: Ah! Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory! Messenger of Heaven wanted me to tell you: Messenger bird is my alt i have about 20 accounts with Messenger in it tho i think i disabled a lot of them i cant remember. 03:05:11 CHAT Qstlijku: Or maybe I should ask one of the mods 03:05:15 CHAT C.Syde65: About what? 03:05:15 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: What's this about? 03:05:21 CHAT Qstlijku: ? @Mario 03:05:31 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I said F to pay my respects to Chase. 03:05:37 CHAT Qstlijku: And why is Mess telling Mario about her alts? 03:05:44 CHAT Qstlijku: 03:05:47 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Because I asked her. 03:05:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He asked about them. 03:05:51 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 03:05:52 CHAT Qstlijku: User:Messenger bird 03:05:55 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: What were you talking about? @Q and Korra 03:05:58 CHAT Qstlijku: Why? 03:06:02 CHAT C.Syde65: 16:04:27 Qstlijku: I’m thinking of contacting Staff about that CHAT About what? 03:17:03 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:17:06 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:17:42 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 03:25:29 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Test 03:25:32 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen Test. Did you mean GMRE? 03:25:37 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Titansfan345 03:25:37 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen Titansfan345. Did you mean GTAFan85? 03:30:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test. 03:30:27 CHAT Qstlijku: Pass 03:31:12 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !seen KockaAdmiralac 03:31:12 CBOT BrickleBot: Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I last saw KockaAdmiralac 54 days, 4 hours, 26 minutes, and 6 seconds ago. 03:32:06 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:33:25 CHAT Qstlijku: Dorumin CHAT Bash, what did you expect? CHAT 9:33 CHAT Natty195 CHAT gracias :) CHAT 9:33 CHAT Dorumin CHAT I get people to do nasty stuff CHAT De nada, che 03:33:41 CHAT Qstlijku: Precisely, replied to himself ^^ 03:33:45 CHAT Qstlijku: *applied 03:33:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (facepalm) 03:35:19 CHAT Qstlijku: Have you noticed that Sophie has Winnie on his profile now instead of Zach? 03:35:49 CHAT Qstlijku: It also seems like Dorumin does a good job of keeping chat alive 03:38:04 CHAT Qstlijku: Did Mess go offline? 03:38:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She's on Discord. 03:39:35 CHAT Qstlijku: I suspect 20ny has another account 03:39:55 CHAT Qstlijku: They knew to call me Q, claiming they saw it on my profile 03:40:06 CHAT Qstlijku: But they also called him Doru (therp) 03:40:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (therp) 03:41:16 CHAT Qstlijku: After talking in PM he asked if I played games 03:41:37 CHAT Qstlijku: He then said he plays Roblox sometimes, and GTA V was mentioned and he said he plays that too 03:41:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hmmmm. 03:43:07 CHAT Qstlijku: They say they know Swedish 03:43:16 CHAT Qstlijku: Well in any case it doesn’t seem like a sockpuppet 03:44:35 CHAT Qstlijku: Well I gotta go now 03:44:41 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye Korra 03:44:44 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 03:44:45 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 03:44:46 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 14 messages logged. 03:44:57 CHAT Qstlijku: Is the chat link back to working? 03:45:08 CHAT Qstlijku: /me doesn’t feel like reopening Discord 03:45:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye Q. 03:45:43 CHAT Qstlijku: Dorumin CHAT You fancy bastard CHAT What do you sell in there 03:46:44 CHAT Qstlijku: wtf 03:46:57 CHAT Qstlijku: The #cc-convo channel seems to have disappeared on CCD 03:47:29 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Did you DM sayu Korra? 03:47:50 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: No, it's still there/ 03:47:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, we've been DMing for quite a few hours. 03:48:02 CHAT Qstlijku: Now the #wikia channel disappeared 03:48:14 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:48:24 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: No? 03:48:30 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: All the channels are still there. 03:48:34 CHAT Qstlijku: Sophiedp CHAT 18:48:01 Qstlijku: Discord also has sound notifications right yes 03:48:39 CHAT Qstlijku: I guess it’s my app being weird then 03:48:51 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Is your volume up? 03:49:01 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh nvm 03:49:04 CHAT Qstlijku: Now not that 03:49:06 CHAT Qstlijku: *No 03:49:19 CHAT Qstlijku: I kept collapsing the category by mistake lol 03:49:57 CHAT Qstlijku: 9:48 CHAT 20nty CHAT You mean Korra? CHAT Actually, scrap what I just said. 03:50:06 CHAT Qstlijku: Like how does he know to call you Korra? 03:50:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Make sure you have sound notifications enabled in your user settings. 03:50:38 CHAT Qstlijku: I don’t want to 03:50:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay, Sayu is PMing Doru. 03:51:03 CHAT Qstlijku: Apparently... 03:51:05 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah 03:51:31 CHAT Qstlijku: I guess I’ll hold off on contacting Staff then 03:51:39 CHAT Qstlijku: Wasn’t planning to do it today anyway 03:52:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay. 03:52:16 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:53:01 CHAT Qstlijku: And then I probably won’t feel like doing it tomorrow 03:53:07 CHAT Qstlijku: Or I’ll forget :P 03:53:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sayu saved the day. :P 03:53:20 CHAT C.Syde65: By doing? 03:53:21 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: What did she say? 03:53:47 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 03:53:47 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 03:53:49 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 2 leaves, and 31 messages logged. 03:53:51 CHAT Qstlijku: Now I’m gonna go 03:53:53 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye 03:54:02 KICK Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku. 03:54:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 03:59:03 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:59:24 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 04:03:04 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 04:05:25 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/342512150587375616/403761764489232384/unknown.png 04:05:51 CHAT C.Syde65: XD. 04:06:12 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:06:57 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: So, I basically bumped your server 5 times. 04:07:07 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Maybe it did bump it 5 times. 04:08:11 JOIN TTaylortoshi has joined Team Demon Light. 04:09:30 QUIT TTaylortoshi has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:21:44 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Chase McFly returns in 22 minutes. 04:22:22 JOIN Aiihuan has joined Team Demon Light. 04:22:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ Aii. 04:22:45 CHAT Aiihuan: \o ^^ 04:26:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What's up? 04:27:07 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Planes are up of course. 04:27:13 CHAT Aiihuan: Nothing much. : p 04:28:29 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey AD! O/ 04:28:56 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: And now, I changed my avatar into a 40-year-old man from Iran who lives in Canada. 04:30:30 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:30:32 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 04:30:50 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 04:31:25 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Korra and Mess! o/ 04:33:40 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Also, the man in particular once fed a troll on YouTube. 04:34:18 CHAT Aiihuan: So, uh, why do we use group DMs where we could barely fit in instead of #staff-chat? 04:34:28 CHAT Aiihuan: Or did I already ask that before and forgot answer. 04:34:41 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 04:34:52 CHAT C.Syde65: There was definitely a reason for it. 04:35:02 CHAT Aiihuan: What reason? 04:35:06 CHAT C.Syde65: Though I'm probably not the best person to answer. 04:35:12 CHAT C.Syde65: I could try though. 04:35:32 CHAT C.Syde65: Well I don't know. I sort of know. 04:36:43 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: He is an electrical engineer. And he has a YouTube channel called ElectroBOOM. What he does is he teaches about electrical engineering, while showing the dangers if you do something wrong. And he made this video of him putting a Tesla coil in a vacuum chamber and he had a paperclip on the tip of the coil spinning on the coil. 04:39:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Because the DM is easier to access for some users. @Aii 04:39:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Like I'm in over 30+ servers and Jack is in 100. 04:40:07 CHAT Aiihuan: I am in only thirteen servers, lol- 04:40:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, I'm aware. CHAT I am also in that VC. 04:40:24 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I'm not in 100 actually lmao. 04:40:34 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:40:40 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:40:44 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Man, I have a good cat impression. 04:40:47 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:40:50 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 04:41:05 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: What it does is the ionized air heats up around the tip of the paperclip and the air around it expands and it pushes the paperclip forward. And as the pressure inside the chamber decreased, the paperclip got slower until it stopped. And the troll used his video to say "If this guy can't get a paperclip to spin in a vacuum, how is Nasa using plasma thrusters in space where there is no air?" And how he fed this troll is by making a video to respond to him. 04:41:10 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Also, this is the video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9gpjRy3uDUM 04:43:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 04:48:49 CHAT C.Syde65: What's sad? 04:55:28 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 04:55:42 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: gtg to bed night 04:55:48 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Bye Mess o/ 04:55:55 CHAT Aiihuan: Goodnight. ^^ 04:56:07 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Also Syde, I was talking about how a YouTube user had fed a troll. 04:56:18 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: And Korra responded with "sad". 04:56:24 CHAT C.Syde65: Night Mess! o/ 04:57:38 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: bye eveyrone 04:58:54 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:00:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good night. o/ 05:00:36 CHAT Aiihuan: Goodnight! ^^ 05:00:59 CHAT C.Syde65: Night Korra! o/ 05:01:25 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 05:02:00 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:02:24 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Tfw my Discord app closes randomly. 05:02:36 QUIT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:08:17 QUIT Aiihuan has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:20:37 CHAT C.Syde65: I wonder if Mario has noticed/will respond to the PM that I sent him. :P 05:46:25 CHAT Aiihuan: Goodnight. ^^ 05:46:25 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Also Syde, I was talking about how a YouTube user had fed a troll. 05:46:25 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: And Korra responded with "sad". 05:46:25 CHAT C.Syde65: Night Mess! o/ 05:46:26 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: bye eveyrone 05:46:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good night. o/ 05:46:26 CHAT Aiihuan: Goodnight! ^^ 05:46:26 CHAT C.Syde65: Night Korra! o/ 05:46:26 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Tfw my Discord app closes randomly. 05:46:26 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 05:48:27 CHAT Hart New Bob: cool 05:49:44 CHAT C.Syde65: /announce has banned BrickleBot from the chat with an expiry time of indefinite due to door-spam. ( ) 05:52:00 UNDO C.Syde65: has ended the chat ban for BrickleBot because Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory hypnotised him to end it. 05:52:00 CHAT C.Syde65: /announce has ended the chat ban for BrickleBot because Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory hypnotised him to end it. 05:52:35 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Nice use of /announce. 05:52:44 CHAT C.Syde65: XD. 05:54:23 CHAT Hart New Bob: (kilt) 2016 04 23